The Cry Of A Warrior
by FlyLikeIfe
Summary: This is the tale of a young boy that has lead a normal life believing that no man can breathe fire, walk on water or even fly until the day his village was set ablaze. Roku discovers that even the impossible is possible... Please read this story, it means a lot to me.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**The Cry Of A Warrior**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**It was night time, an ominous wind blew. There was a strange but bewitching mood in the air. The silence was deafening. The clouds were grey. I smelt smoke…"there has to be a fire" I thought to myself. I ran. Tears welled in my eyes. Men wearing bandanas and suits just like some of the jonin-level shinobi from my village did, ran around slaughtering innocent civilians. I heard the screams of children. I turned around, someone had screamed my name. It was my grandfather, the village elder."You must go" he bellowed. "I can't leave you guys here" I cried. He ran towards me and said, "You must find your brother and sister then." He smiled then his face became pale and lifeless then he collapsed. One of the men had murdered my grandfather. He chuckled and said "What you gonna do kid?" I checked my grandfather's pulse thoroughly again and again; I tried to make sure he was fine. My heart was racing; I lunged at the man and punched him in the face. He smiled and laughed. He pushed me off with his foot, picked up his katana and sliced my rib cage. I screamed in agony. He wanted to cut me again but I managed to roll away and knock him off balance. I was too weak to finish him off so I tried to run away. He jumped up off the floor and landed on his feet. He pulled out two wired kunai and through them at me. They tangled up around my waist and I fell down on my knees. I curled up in a ball and tried to bite through the wire but he kicked me over on my back and put his foot on my stomach and pressed so deep that it didn't allow me to move. He kicked where he had cut me. I rolled over trying to relieve myself of the pain. He then pulled out his sword as I watched him cautiously. He readied himself as if he wanted to execute me then my mind went blank. Time slowed down momentarily then I came to my senses, the man's pupils had turned white he fell while losing his consciousness simultaneously then dropped face first onto the ground. I peered at him. Blood gushed out from his head and then white foam began to pour out of his mouth. I crawled towards his katana and picked it up with my mouth. I slowly began to saw the thread off my hands then I cut the thread off my feet. I picked up his kunai knives and walked towards the rest of the burning village.**

**Never have I ever felt this useless. I could barely kill that guy who is apparently dead plus I can't find my brother and my sister. "Roku"! I heard someone scream my name. I paused and I saw my brother. He was surrounded by two of the same bandits that attacked the village. "Where is it?" one of the men said to my brother. My brother smirked and said "Where is what?" My brother pulled out his golden katana; he then looked at his reflection and chuckled. Both of the men looked at him and shrugged their shoulders. They charged at him simultaneously but my brother swung his katana and cut clean through both of them. One of them collapsed but the other charged at my brother swinging at him ferociously. He swung to soon them my brother evaded his strike and disarmed him. The man stumbled and fell over. His facial expression changed and he became horrified. My brother walked towards him and then beheaded the man. I ran towards my brother and hugged him. He stroked my hair and said "What's wrong, bro? Let's go find Rina" He ran off and started screaming my sister's name. I ran after him but then I fell over. He stopped and then picked me up and put my arm over his shoulder.**

**I looked around and saw it all. My village was being destroyed by these bandits. The men of the village were fighting against some of the other bandits but every time they were cut their bodies reformed. There was something strange about these bandits. The retinas of their eyes were black and their skin was grey. They all had no facial expression and their movements were zombie-like. One of them was huge and muscular he wore a white bandana on his head which had metal plating on it with the symbol of a cloud. He put his fingers together and then blew a giant fireball that incinerated all of the men he was fighting. My brother gasped. The man looked at us and then slowly walked towards us. My brother grabbed me by my arm and began to run. The huge muscular man fazed in front of the both of us then punched my brother in the face sending him flying into one of the burning buildings. "Khan!" I screamed. I turned around and ran towards him. The man fazed in front of me and cracked his knuckles. He put his fingers together and inhaled a lot of air as if he wanted to blow another fireball. As he blew the fireball, I stood still preparing to die then a giant shuriken flew through the air and cut the man's head off. One of the bandits had just killed the muscular man. He walked towards me and put his hand and smiled as if he was encouraging me to shake it. I shook his hands and then he said "The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." .**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**The Cry Of A Warrior**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

**"N-n-naruto Uzumaki…" I gulped, "You defeated the akatsuki leader, Pain…" "Yes I did" he said. I felt relieved; I was saved by a world renowned hero. My relief was short-lived as the muscular man's head began to reform. Naruto turned around and readied himself. "Go help your brother…" he said. I noticed the pause and told him that my name was Roku then I hurried over to Khan. The muscular man smirked and glared at Naruto intensely. "Naruto Uzumaki" he said. Naruto's facial expression dulled. "Ermm, do I know you?" The huge muscular man became enraged and cracked his knuckles. He then said "Whether you know me or not is irrelevant right now because it's time for round two!" The man charges at Naruto then starts throwing a barrage of punches. Naruto jumps back then does a seal and then two clones of him appear. Both of them turn to the original Naruto and start rotating their hands. Two massive balls of chakra began to form in his hands then he quickly lunges at the man and places the spiralling balls of chakra on his chest and then shouts "Rasengan Barrage!" The muscular man, completely unaffected by the fierce attack looked at Naruto and then punched him in the stomach slowing him down. A coffin suddenly appears out of thin air then the man slowly stepped in it and said "By the way, the name's Daisuke" The coffin door closed then the coffin faded away. Naruto got up and then dusted himself off. He looked at me and my brother then carefully examined me. "That's some jutsu you have being able to fight the shinobi with the kunai knives" Naruto said. I then began to reminisce over the momentarily flash of light that had killed the shinobi. I then began to wonder how I was able to do that. **

**A girl with bright pink hair, black gloves and a forehead protector just like the one Naruto was wearing came. "Ermm, Naruto" I said. Then I pointed my finger at the pink haired girl. Naruto turned around then received a punch which severely bruised Naruto's face. "Sakura…" Naruto said as he collapsed. "You fool! Where were you?" she said. "Is he gonna be ok?" I said. "Yeah, sure of course he'll be fine." She said as she tended to my brother. She then placed her hands over my brother and then green chakra began to emit from her hand. I then realised that she was a medical ninja. The chakra that was being emitted from her hands was healing my brother. The colour on my brother's face had been restored. Khan then coughed and looked up at me, Sakura and Naruto. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Your brother will be fine" she said as she smiled. I smiled back showing my appreciation. A man on a large bird then called to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura got up then walked towards the bird. As Naruto was about to get on the bird he said "See you soon…Roku." I quickly lifted up Khan and then carried him to the large bird. "We're coming with you" The pilot of the bird then looked at me and said "You're coming with us back to Konoha?" I nodded. "Well, then let me introduce myself. My name is Sai." Sakura then said "My name is Sakura Haruno." The bird then slowly lifted itself up into the air then flew off. I looked down at the burning village for one last time then I said my goodbyes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha

**The Cry Of A Warrior**

**Chapter 3: Konoha**

**In about an hour's time, we were in Konoha. I woke up Khan then we got off the bird and entered the village. Naruto, Sakura and Sai then took me and Khan to a massive mansion. We entered a room and then a woman with blonde hair and huge breasts in a green coat, grey gown with black trims and what seemed to be skinny jeans with high heels stood in front of us. She was accompanied by a woman with bobbed black hair, dressed in a black robe with white trims going through the middle. She was holding a pig with pearls around its neck wearing a red coat. Sakura bowed to her and said "Lady Tsunade". Khan then looked at her and glared at her chest. He then began to drool and love hearts appeared on his eyes he then said "You have incredibly huge…" Before he could finish his sentence Tsunade looked at him and then angrily punched him in the face sending him flying through the door. She then grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and perched him against the wall. Khan then looked at her in the eyes and then with a petrified face he said "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade". She slowly dropped him and then dusted him off then as she walked back into her room she said "That's Lady Hokage to you". "I'm sorry, Lady Hokage" Khan said obediently. "Thank you and welcome to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves" Tsunade said. Khan wheezed, gasping for breath. I looked at him and laughed. "Mission accomplished, Granny Tsunade" Naruto said excitedly. "Who's this little guy?" Tsunade looked at me and then came over and put her palm on my head. "My name is Roku and he over there is my brother, Khan". Khan looked like he was going to pass out again. "Well, hello Roku…" she then moved her hand to the top of my head, "How are you feeling, hungry?" I had only been in Konoha for 30 minutes but I felt like I was at home. The entire village was so welcoming. My stomach rumbled. Naruto's rumbled louder. "You two seem to be hungry" Tsunade said. I and Naruto looked at each other. Tsunade then said "You're dismissed, I'll report to you for your next mission" Sakura and Sai bowed to Tsunade but Naruto didn't then Sakura punched him injuring him again. Naruto then unwillingly bowed to Tsunade. Naruto and the rest then exited the mansion followed by me and Khan. "I'm going home" Sakura said. "I'm gonna go to Ichiraku's" Naruto said. **

**Shortly after, we were at Ichiraku's Ramen and Noodles shop. Khan woke up after he smelt the ramen. Ichiraku and his daughter came out from the back, "What would you like now, Naruto?" Ichiraku sighed. "Three bowls of Ramen" said Naruto. "For you and your guests?" Ichiraku replied. Naruto nodded reluctantly. "Ramen-pops' ramen is the best in the entire world" Naruto said ecstatically. I looked at Naruto and said "In our village, there was a large Ramen shop that everyone used to go to, it was owned by our father until he died". Naruto's face saddened. "Ever since then we've had to live with our Grandfather" I said. Ichiraku came back with the three bowls of Ramen. The ramen was miso ramen with barbecued pork and noodles. Me, Khan and Naruto dug straight in. Naruto quickly finished his food then said "Thanks for the food". He then ran off. I finished my food then looked around and saw that Naruto was gone. I turned to face Khan and saw that he was gone as well. I turned to face Ichiraku who was holding a bill in front of me. Before I could make a break for it Ichiraku grabbed me by the collar, I was lucky that he let me leave the shop and repay him later. But before that I would have to find Naruto. I walked straight then turned a corner into a nearby alleyway and then I saw my brother lying on the floor…**


End file.
